Play boy
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Ou "Réactions en chaîne"...Un jour qu'il est seul chez lui, Sirius découvre un aspect insoupçonné de sa personnalité... Comment cela va-t-il changer la vie des Maraudeurs et de Lily ou du moins leur vision sur eux-mêmes ? SBRL.


_Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours ( dont "Sept ans… que je n'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps, désolée si vous suivez l'histoire mais j'arrive vraiment pas à terminer la deuxième année et en plus, il va falloir que je trouve une intrigue pour la 3__ème__, vu que je ne peux pas utiliser l'histoire initiale…). Mais voilà, j'ai eu une idée qui ne me lâchait pas jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive, alors…_

_C'est juste une petite histoire inspirée par la chanson "Play Boy" d'Indo, sur leur dernier album : "La République des Meteors" ( d'ailleurs j'utilise le refrain pour exprimer les pensées des Maraudeurs face leurs actes )._

_Rien ne m'appartient blablabla…JKR et Indo blablabla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Play boy : ou réaction en chaîne**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius, quinze ans depuis quelques jours était seul chez lui, ses parents et son jeune frère étaient allés rendre visite à Narcissa qui venait d'épouser Lucius Malfoy. Lui, avait préféré rester à la maison, ne s'entendant absolument pas avec le jeune époux. Il était donc libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Sirius, qui était très curieux de nature, décida d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de son frère, espérant trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour l'humilier. Malheureusement, après avoir retourné tous les placards de Regulus, il dû bien s'avouer que son frère ne cachait aucun secret honteux avec lequel il pourrait s'amuser.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il entreprit de regarder dans les affaires de ses parents. Là, il ne fut pas déçu, il semblait que Orion et Walburga Black avaient une passion pour le cuir et les jeux érotiques, d'après les accessoires qu'il découvrit dans la grande armoire de la chambre de ses parents. Il fut intrigué par les vêtements que jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être portés par la très stricte Walburga. Il était fasciné par les bas résille et les corsets lacés en cuir.

Par curiosité, il commença à essayer les habits. Il se vêtit d'un des corsets, rouge sombre avec des lacets en satin noir, puis une très courte - et moulante - jupe en cuir noir. Puis, il enfila des bas en résille et des bottes à talons aiguilles. Avec ses cheveux longs, il ressemblait vraiment à une femme. Et l'impression n'en fut que renforcée quand il souligna ses yeux d'un épais trait de khôl et peint ses lèvres d'un rouge foncé.

C'est dans cette tenue que le trouvèrent ses parents quand ils rentrèrent de leur visite à leur nièce. Sa mère se mit à lui hurler dessus, lui disant qu'il était un monstre dépravé, qu'il souillait le Sang qui coulait dans ses veines, qu'il ne méritait pas de porter le nom de Black.

Bien sûr, Regulus profita du fait que Sirius était pétrifié face aux cris hystériques de sa mère, et prit nombre de photos qu'il s'empresserait de diffuser dès la rentrée, deux jours plus tard.

Ce jour-là, l'aîné des enfants d'Orion et Walburga Black fut renié de sa famille et fuit chez son meilleur ami, sans bien sûr lui expliquer la vraie raison de sa fugue.

--

Deux jours plus tard, donc, Sirius était de retour à Hogwarts et entrait en cinquième année. Le 2 septembre, il était la risée de l'école entière. Partout dans les couloirs on parlait de Black le travelo. Ses amis le regardaient bizarrement, en particulier James. Pas que le jeune homme le dégoûtait ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non, il se demandait juste ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de son presque-frère. Quand il essaya d'aborder le sujet, il ne reçut pour seule réponse, qu'un regard noir de la part de Sirius qui partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du dortoir des Maraudeurs.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_J'ai une sorte de mal_

_Une sorte de mal, de mal que je ne définis pas_

Sirius lui-même ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait aimé être habillé en femme et qu'il voudrait recommencer mais il avait peur du regard des autres. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point il était désagréable d'être montré du doigt par tous; il comprenait par la même occasion que durant les quatre années passées, il avait fait vivre un enfer à Severus Snape.

Il avait peur d'être rejeté de ses amis mais il rêvait de pouvoir recommencer à se travestir. Il décida de leur en parler et il fut surpris de leur réaction. Ceux-ci, bien qu'étonnés, acceptèrent qu'il se déguise quand il se trouvait dans leur dortoir. "À condition que tu ne nous obliges pas à faire la même chose", avait ajouté James en plaisantant.

Sirius devint donc Syria quasiment chaque soir. Les trois autres Maraudeurs semblaient plutôt bien s'habituer à voir "la jeune femme" déambuler dans le dortoir. Pour deux d'entre eux - à savoir James et Peter - c'était réellement le cas.

Mais pour Remus, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. En effet, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester indifférent au charme de Syria, bien qu'il ne cessait de se répéter qu'en réalité c'était un garçon, son meilleur ami qui plus est. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était irrémédiablement attiré par le travesti au point où ça en devenait obsessionnel.

Alors chaque soir, il s'asseyait sur son lit et observait Syria durant des heures, faisant semblant de lire, mais ne tournant jamais une page. Et quand la nuit venait et qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait qu'il "la" prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Parfois même, le rêve allait plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Beaucoup plus loin.

Il était complètement hypnotisé par Syria/Sirius et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer former un couple avec la personne qui habitait ses rêves.

Et bientôt il en eut marre de se contenter de rêver. Un soir, n'en pouvant plus, il se leva de son lit, après avoir déposé son livre sur son oreiller, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où se trouvait le travesti et y entra.

Là, il s'approcha rapidement de son ami et avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir, il l'embrassa violemment; d'un de ces baisers possessifs et désespérés, un baiser par lequel il voulait montrer à Sirius à quel point il l'avait envoûté en devenant Syria.

Il tenait encore son ami dans ses bras, ses lèvres parcourant son cou quand James entra dans la pièce.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_J'ai une sorte de mal_

_Une sorte de mal, de mal que je ne définis pas_

Le Poursuiveur leur avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable, mélange de surprise, de colère et de dégoût, puis était sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

James était parti se cacher derrière les rideaux de son lit qu'il avait ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir et insonoriser. Puis, il avait hurlé tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Car il avait été choqué par la scène qu'il avait surprise dans la salle de bain. Non, tout d'abord, il avait qu'il avait rêvé et ensuite il avait été choqué. Puis, il s'était senti trahi que ses amis ne l'aient pas averti de leur relation. Et enfin, il avait réalisé ce qu'une telle relation supposait et fut dégoûté par les images qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit bien contre sa volonté. Mais surtout, il était jaloux du fait que Sirius - l'ami qu'il considérait comme son frère - soit désormais plus proche de Remus que de lui.

Il avait alors crié tous les mots qui lui venait à l'esprit. Traitant ses deux amis de tous les noms les moins aimables qu'il pouvait trouver. Se lâchant complètement, pensant ne pas pouvoir être entendu.

Mais il avait mal fermé un de ses rideaux et le son de ses hurlements passait par le petit espace entre les deux panneaux de tissu et le dernier des Maraudeurs, Peter, entendit tout. Peter qui croyait que son ami perdait la tête ouvrit les rideaux et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il semblait soudain détester les deux autres Maraudeurs. Question à quoi il ne put répondre et il se contenta donc de regarder Peter d'un air perdu.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_J'ai une sorte de mal_

_Une sorte de mal, de mal que je ne définis pas_

Peter était maintenant vraiment inquiet pour James et se précipita dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver Lily Evans, une des Préfètes de Gryffindor. Il savait qu'elle était la seule personne que James écouterait. Et visiblement, il y avait urgence, il semblait avoir perdu la tête. Sinon comment aurait-il pu hurler de telles horreurs sur Sirius et Remus ? Pourquoi les aurait-il traités de "Sales traîtres" ?

Il criait le nom de la Préfète qui déboula dans la salle commune en chemise de nuit - il faut dire qu'il était plus de onze heures du soir - et les cheveux volants autours d'elle comme les flamme du feu qui semblait couver derrière les yeux verts de la jeune fille.

Peter lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il avait surpris de la crise de James et demanda à Lily d'intervenir.

La Préfète râla mais finalement elle accepta d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec le Poursuiveur vedette des rouge-et-or; bien qu'elle aurait préférée dormir plutôt que de devoir s'occuper de James Potter, le garçon qui l'exaspérait le plus de toute l'école.

Enfin bref, c'était de son devoir de Préfète…

Elle monta donc dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, suivit de Peter qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Lily faillit percuter une jolie jeune femme brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas et son homologue masculin, Remus. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient par la main et rigolaient tout en se dirigeant vers un des deux lits inoccupés. Lily se demanda où était passé Black puis dévisagea la petite-amie de Remus avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas une jeune fille mais Sirius Black.

La Préfète faillit s'étouffer en voyant Remus embrasser langoureusement le jeune travesti tandis que Peter commençait à comprendre ce qui avait dû arriver à James. Il avait dû surprendre une scène de ce genre et en avait été perturbé.

Lily avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle était montée dans le dortoirs des garçons car elle était fascinée par les deux amis qui s'embrassaient et se caressaient sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et se sentit rougir fortement quand Remus enleva sa chemise et le haut de Sirius pour lui embrasser le torse. Se forçant à réagir, elle agita sa baguette et ferma les rideaux du lit où les deux amoureux se découvraient.

Mais la scène ne s'effaçait pas de son esprit et elle se mit à imaginer ce qu'il se passait derrière les lourds tissus pourpres. Ses joues chauffaient fortement en rêvant éveillée aux deux beaux jeunes hommes qui se procuraient du plaisir l'un à l'autre. À cet instant, elle mourait d'envie de rouvrir les rideaux et de les rejoindre.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus érotiques par un James Potter qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle était aussi rouge.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air ?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_J'ai une sorte de mal_

_Une sorte de mal, de mal que je ne définis pas_

Visiblement, il avait fini sa crise de folie passagère et n'avait donc plus besoin de son aide. Elle lui lança un regard noir et retourna se coucher où elle continua à imaginer un ballet plein de sensualité mettant en scène trois corps nus se frôlant lascivement les uns aux autres. Le pauvre Poursuiveur était resté planté au milieu du dortoir regardant la porte se refermer sur la Préfète de ses rêves. Désormais calmé, il jeta un regard vers le lit de Remus et se dit que finalement, il était heureux que ses deux amis se soient trouvés, ils formeraient un magnifique couple, il en était sûr.

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il retourna se coucher, non sans avoir jeté un sort de silence sur les rideaux du lit du loup-garou d'où s'échappaient des gémissements de plaisir qui ne trompaient pas sur ce qui se passait derrière.

En effet, pendant que James, Peter et Lily s'étaient interrogés sur leurs propres attitudes ou celles de leurs amis, Remus et Sirius, eux, n'avaient rien vu d'autre que le garçon qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras et avaient commencé à se découvrir. Et ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, s'évertuant à essayer toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

* * *

_Voili voilou..._

_Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose et comme souvent, l'histoire est partie dans une direction complêtement différente de ce que j'avais prévu? À la base, j'avais juste prévu un drabble sur Sirius et la découverte de sa passion pour le travestissement par ses parents et son frère. Mais bon, Remus voulait absolument apparaître et avoir une histoire avec son toutou préféré... J'ai pas pu lui refuser et voilà..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


End file.
